Out of Control
by CammieMorgan24
Summary: Zachary Goode is a rebellious teenager who gets himself in trouble one too many times. He's sent to the semi-detention facility, Blackthorne Institute for Boys, to try and straighten him out.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't believe I'm writing yet another story! (: This one is going to be mainly about the boys (at this point) and I plan to base it a little bit on **_**Wild Child**_** (that's where I got the idea anyway) but it will be different (obviously). Hope you enjoy! (:**

_I tighten my grip on the baseball bat, ready to go. I glance around, checking that no one was watching. _

'_Now!' yells my friend from across the street. I jump up from behind a bush and get to work. I swing the bat and hit the window of an expensive looking car. It shatters, and tinkles down onto the ground._

_I hurriedly move on to the next car, smashing its windows, too, as my friend climbs in the first car and steals anything he can find. I dive in through the window, grab the stack of C-D's, the money in the glove box and the handbag from the back seat._

_As I jump back out, I run after my friend, back down the street. We stop at a park a few streets away and hid in the bushes. I feel like someone is looking at me so I glance around. Nada. I couldn't see or hear anyone else, so I assume its safe to start looking at what I stole._

_As I look at the C-D's, I hear a sound I have been dreading. Sirens._

_Me and my friend jump up and run. Fast. But not fast enough. I hear footsteps behind me. Someone grabs my arms and throw me down on the ground._

I bolted upright, waking up from my nightmare. I've had it three nights in a row. I only wish it was just a nightmare. Problem is, it was a reality. I really smashed those windows. I really stole. I really was caught by the police. And I'm really being sent to the Blackthorne Institute for Boys, a semi-detention facility for troubled young men.

**There's my first chapter. Sorry it's so short. Let me know what you think, yea?(Review please)**


	2. Chapter 2

I know where I'm headed, and what to expect. I read Blackthorne's internet site the day I got the sentence.

_Blackthorne Institute for Boys is a semi-detention facility for boys aged 14 to 17. The students who attend are specially picked from the many rebellious teenagers from around the world. They are picked to serve a shorter sentence than they would be given under normal circumstances if the judge or jury decide the accused teenager has potential to return their lives to normal. _

_Although it is a school for troubled teenagers who are in trouble with the law, the students still have some privileges. They have two weeks holiday over Christmas*. The dormitory style accommodation allows students to make friends, and learn acceptable social skills. Occasionally they have the opportunity to spend time with Blackthorne's sister school, Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, where they learn how to respect and socialise with girls their age, who can teach them how to live on the right side of the law._

_Students at Blackthorne Institute are taught a modified version of the standard curriculum to suit their behaviours and needs._

_After graduating, students will undergo a series of tests and procedures by local authorities to decide if they need extra sentencing, or if they are fit to return to normal living._

_*Only in cases where the student has been deemed responsible enough to return home for a short break. Other conditions, such as mandatory monitoring by the local authorities, ankle bracelets and restricted rights, apply._

**A/N Once again, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I had to set up a back-story and explain some things. I hope this was alright, and I will update soon, I hope. Reviews are always nice! And thanks for all the ones I got for my first chapter. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

I was led into a dorm style room with bars on the windows and locks on the doors, by my police escort. I sat on the bed on the end that looked to be mine. There was a pile of sheets neatly folded and a uniform that looked similar to my old one at home.

I nervously looked around, opening and closing my mouth to hit my teeth together and make a small cracking noise to break the silence. Two policemen who had been with me since I left my house back home stood across the room, leaning against the wall and sipping their take-away coffee that must be cold by now.

One of them yawned, which set the other one off, too. Neither of them had slept on the plane, as both had to keep an eye on me, although I was chained to the seat. They had tried desperately to keep their eyes open in the car on the way here, to Blackthorne, while they were jealous that I had the small luxury of sleep.

After about half an hour, the door was unlocked and three men walked in. the one in the middle was dressed in a suit, while the other two both wore guard uniforms and had guns in their holsters.

My two policemen looked relieved when they were excused to go and rest before returning home the next day.

The man in the suit walked over and sat on the bed in front of me, staring at my face. 'Zachary Goode?' he asked, as though he didn't know who I was.

'Uh-huh.' I mumbled, trying to look anywhere but at him.

'Welcome to Blackthorne Institute for Boys.' He said with fake enthusiasm. 'You're lucky to be here, you know. You could be in juvi otherwise.' I shrugged and he continued, briefly. 'I'm Joe Solomon, by the way. I'm the headmaster. Good luck, here, Zach. You'll need it.'

With that, he stood and walked over to me, unlocked my handcuffs and walked out of the room, followed by the two other men.

I rubbed my wrists where the cuffs had been and slowly stood up. I quickly made my bed before climbing into it and falling asleep immediately.

**~~~Time skip~~~**

'Oi, dude, come on!' I heard a voice say as I woke from my sleep. I kept my eyes shut and listened.

'Jonas, you wake the new kid, okay?' another voice said and I heard the slight creaking of a bed as someone got off it.

'Wake up! Zach? Dinner's in ten minutes.' The first voice, I assumed came from Jonas, said. I rolled over and covered my ears. 'You don't want to be late.' I still didn't get up.

'Seriously, you _don't_ want to be late.' The other voice added in, and I was slightly frightened by his tone, so I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes, staring at the roof.

'I hope it's not as bad as last year.' A tall, muscly guy said from near the door.

'Neither.' Jonas added in.

'I'm Grant, by the way, and this is Jonas.' The tall guy said, motioning to a short, skinny kid with glasses.

'Put your uniform on.' Jonas instructed.

I looked at the uniform, but didn't make a move to change. 'NOW!' both Grant and Jonas yelled at me.

**A/N Hope you like this. I wrote it in twenty minutes, at eleven o'clock at night, so forgive me if it isn't amazing. Reviews and ideas are always welcome! (: I would like around eight reviews please, or I might not update (actually, I probably will anyway, but still…)**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! I got all the reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! It really makes me happy! Anyway, two days left of school before two months off! So maybe more updates.**

We walked into the dining room, which was more like a dodgy school cafeteria, and I noticed the armed guards around the edges of the room and near the doors, in fact, they were all around the school.

I sat down on one of the long benches and Grant and Jonas shared a panicked look before grabbing me under each of my arms and lifting me into a standing position between them. 'What? Why'd you do tha-?' I complained, glaring at them.

'Rule number 37. Students must remain standing at their meal tables until teachers, guards, visitors and the headmaster have all seated themselves at their tables. Failure to do so will result in punishment.' Jonas recited, as though he were reading straight from the rulebook.

I reluctantly stood, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Within a few minutes, everyone was seated, including myself and the rest of the students. I stabbed at my meal with my plastic fork, not feeling hungry as I stared at the mush they called food.

The double doors of the dining room were flung open a few minutes later, and instantly every head was raised to stare at the newcomer.

As soon as I saw them, I straightened up a little and smirked.

Walking down the hall towards the front tables was a girl. Not just any girl though. She was average height and build, although she had gorgeous browny-blonde hair and stunning blue-grey eyes. She wore a pair of wash-out light blue skinny jeans, an oversized black hoodie with white writing on the back saying 'Blackthorne Institute for Boys,' and a pair of black ballet flats. Her hair was tied in a high, messy ponytail, and she wore no make-up. Although all that sounds average, she managed to look beautiful.

As she walked past us, she smiled at Grant and Jonas, as well as a few other students seated around me. Her eyes lingered on me for a second longer than necessary, but then se was gone, sitting next to the headmaster at the front of the hall.

'That's Cameron Morgan. She's the headmaster's daughter. She's our age, and sometimes comes to classes with us. She'll go back to her school in a few weeks, though, so we won't see much of her after that.' Grant explained, answering the silent questions I asked with my eyes. 'She's out of bounds, though. I wouldn't try anything with her, unless I wanted to completely ruin my life. Which, by the way, I don't.'

~~~Time skip~~~

We walked into maths the next day and I was surprised to see Cameron sitting in the back row, with a stack of text books, exercise books and pencil cases.

I sat in the row beside her and smirked. She looked up and gave a shy smile.

'I'm Zach.' I held out my hand.

'I'm Cammie.' She smiled, but didn't take my hand, so I awkwardly pulled it back. Pretending I didn't know who she was, I asked, 'so, what are you doing here? I thought this was a boys school.'

'It is. But I'm the headmasters daughter, and I don't go back to school for another few weeks, so I'm here.'

'If you don't mind me asking, what about your mum? Can't you stay with her?'

She smiled slightly, as though she had a secret, before replying. 'Well, I usually would, but she's on a long business trip at the moment.'

Just as I was about to say more, the teacher walked in. 'That's Dr. Steve, by the way.' Cammie leant over to whisper in my ear. Her hot breath on my face sent shivers down my spine, in a good way.

'Miss Morgan?' Dr. Steve asked.

She flung her head up from looking at her table and brushed her hair off her face with her hand. 'Yes?' she asked sweetly, smiling.

'Would you like to share what you were saying?' he asked, more like an order.

I was shocked when she replied. 'Not really, no.'

Dr Steve looked taken aback, but shrugged it off, knowing that her father was the person in charge of him.

He started the lesson, and I found that it was quite easy work. I had always been academic. I think that's why I always got myself into trouble, because I was bored.

Anyway, a few minutes later, I noticed Cammie was waving her hand in front of my face. I also realised I had been staring at her for a few minutes. Oops.

I smirked and turned back to my work, all the time trying not to let myself get lost in her eyes. Cheesy, I know, but true.

I restrained from looking up for the rest of the lesson, but I did make plans in my head.

1. Get to know Cammie, Grant and Jonas.

2. Keep my reputation as a _bad-boy_.

3. Get some money sent from home to buy a new uniform. (at the moment I have old hand-me-down, faded pants and hoodie. It all smelt weird, too.)

As the bell went, I stood up and thought to myself, _let's start on number one._

**Review please! Let's try for 10 this time, yea? (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a long time since my last update, and I'm sorry. Forgive me, please?**

By the end of the week I had completed two of my plans.

I had used my half hour of phone time for the week to call home and had some money sent over to my account. I was only allowed to use it at the Institute's uniform shop or to buy out of the monthly privilege catalogue, providing I did as I was told.

So anyway, I bought a few new pairs of pants, two new shirts and a black hoodie with 'Blackthorne Institute for Boys' written on the back, like the one Cammie had worn at dinner the first night.

Spending so much time with Jonas and Grant kind of forced me to get to know them. Not only did we share a dorm, but we also had the same classes and meal times. After the first few days, I knew their whole life stories practically.

Cammie also came to many of the same classes as me and we often sat next to each other and talked. I got to know her quite quickly, and I liked her.

Keeping my bad-boy reputation proved to be slightly harder than I had imagined. You see, when you are surrounded by hundreds of rebellious, criminalistic teenage boys, you have to work extra hard to earn yourself a bad-boy reputation.

I planned how I would do this, while I was sitting in my room. When Grant and Jonas came back, they wanted to know why my face held such concentration. As I explained, I saw their eyes go wide. Jonas looked terrified, as though he might get the blame in some way, and Grant looked excited to join in.

'Well, everything has already been done here.' Jonas stated, putting a downer on my ideas.

Grant thought for a moment before suggesting something. 'Set fire to the kitchen?

'Michael Adams. 5th August, 2006.' Jonas said, ruling that out of the picture.

Jonas and Grant started firing ideas and facts at each other so quick I could hardly keep up.

'Sneak out?'

'Practically impossible, but done six years ago by my older brother.'

'TP the teachers dorms?'

'Mitch Black. 1998.'

'Blow up science labs?'

'We don't have science labs.' Jonas said, confused.

'Oh yeah. Um, hack into the schools website and change everything?'

'Been done twice. 2005 by Rick Donaldson, and 2009 by Matthew Jackson.'

'Steal Blackthorne's van?'

'Eddie Jackson. 2010.'

I zoned out as I tried to think of something that really could work and no one had tried before.

'I have to do something original, that no one else is game enough to try.' I mumbled, more to myself than the others.

They stopped talking and screwed their faces up, thinking hard.

A moment later, all our eyes lit up and we looked at each other. 'Cammie!'

**~~~DINNER THAT NIGHT~~~**

As I walked into the dining hall that night, I knew I had to start on my plan now, but I wasn't sure I could follow through with it.

Cammie was walking in at the same time as us, so I ran to catch up with her. 'Hey Cammie!'

'Zachary!' she smirked.

'Uh, I was wondering, can I talk to you, like, after dinner?' I asked nervously.

'Zach Goode. Are you nervous?' she sounded surprised, but was being sarcastic.

'Well, yea.' I mumbled.

She smiled. 'Sure. I'll talk to you after dinner.' She ran ahead and sat at her spot next to her dad.

I smirked and headed over to my table.

**~~~AFTER DINNER~~~**

I had eaten my dinner really slowly so that I'd be one of the last people left. As I finished and walked out of the hall to return to my dorm, I saw Cammie stand up, hug her dad and follow me out.

I couldn't help but notice how much he seemed to trust everyone with his daughter. I mean, doesn't he realise that we were all criminals? And also the fact that we didn't have heaps of restrictions about when we could leave the dining hall or when we could walk around the halls. I suppose it was because there were armed guards at every door and window practically.

Anyway, when Cammie joined me, we walked together to a short corridor that, weirdly enough, didn't have any guards in it, although it was only a few metres long and had no doors or windows.

'So, uh, Cammie,' I started nervously before taking a deep breath and starting again. 'I really like you Cammie. And I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend, please?' I blurted.

When I looked up from my shoes, I saw that she was blushing and looking down, while a slight smile played on her lips.

She looked up and smiled, nodding her head. She let out a barely audible 'Yes.'

I smiled and hugged her around the waist. She squeezed her arms around my back and I could feel her heart beating in her chest.

I smirked.

_Step 1: Complete._

**A/N What did you think of this chapter?**

**So, this story was originally going to turn into a spy one, like Blackthorne is revealed to be a spy school and whatever, but I'm not sure if I should do that or not. Either way, it will probably be a fairly short story. But I need your opinions, so please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry it's been so long! I am out of inspiration and motivation to update, as I'm on holidays and have no reason to use FanFiction as a form of procrastination. On the other hand, I have come up with 186298320378946032938 new ideas for other stories that I may start when I've finished all the ones I've already started.**

After Cammie agreed, my heart slowly stopped pounding, knowing that I was half-way there to creating a great reputation that would last forever.

I made it back to my dorm room pretty quickly and Jonas and Grant were sitting on their beds, waiting for me.

The moment I opened the door, both of them looked up at me with expectant eyes. 'So…'Grant started casually before Jonas screeched over the top of him. 'What'd she say?'

I smirked and shrugged my shoulders, wanting to annoy them as much as I could.

'C'mon Zach! You've got to tell us!' Grant whined.

I flopped down on my bed and put my hands behind my head. I closed my eyes and re-played Cammie and my conversation in my head as I kicked off my shoes and ignored my roommates complaints.

All of a sudden, I was on the floor. I wasn't sure how I got there, but I knew it was painful and Grant was standing above me, trying not to laugh from my expression.

I glared at him as I picked myself up. 'We can do this the easy way or the hard way.' Grant stated simply as he cracked the knuckles in his hands. I couldn't help but think how much that was like a movie. As Grant advanced towards me once again, and I saw Jonas' panicked expression, I held my hands up in surrender and gave in.

'Okay, okay. Well, short answer is, she said yes.'

Grant stopped walking and looked at me with an expression of pure shock. 'Really?'

'Uh-huh.' I nodded.

All of a sudden Grant threw his fist into the air and let out a loud whoop. Jonas let out a sigh of relief and I flopped down on my bed once again.

Within a few minutes, the lights were turned off and we all fell asleep, me smiling at the thought of what was coming up in the next few days.

An alarm woke me up with a start. It was loud and ringing throughout the whole Institute from what I could tell. The lights had turned on and my eyes were slowly adjusting to the sudden light.

I glanced out the window and saw it was still dark. The room was cold as I saw Jonas and Grant hurriedly jump from their beds and grab a pair of clothes to change into.

I sat in my bed, watching the chaos and hearing shouts from the hall outside our room. I had no clue what was happening when all of a sudden Grant grabbed my arm and yanked me out of my bed, yelling at me. 'Are you an idiot? Change into these now!' he chucked my uniform at me while glaring and still yelling at me to hurry.

I did as he said. 'What's happening? Why are we up?' I asked, thoroughly confused and annoyed that I was missing out on sleep.

Grant opened his mouth to respond, but just then, the door was flung open and the Headmaster, Mr Solomon stood there. 'Night drills! Now!' he stated calmly, but it sent chills down my back. He turned and walked down the hall to the next room. Grant and Jonas followed with me trailing behind, pulling on my shirt as I went.

Jonas dropped back to explain to me what was happening. 'Every now and then we have night drills. It's supposed to discipline us or something. So just follow what we all do and try to keep up.'

As we reached the exit of the building, to one of the fields, we were handed bright yellow reflective vests. I guessed it was so we couldn't slip off and run away from Blackthorne.

We waited in the field for about ten minutes before everyone was there. We had to stand in a straight line and weren't allowed to talk. I suppose this was all to teach discipline and what not.

Mr Solomon stood by the side of the field and blew a whistle. Everyone took off running. I took a moment to react but quickly joined in. We sprinted to the other end of the field and back. We then all stopped and spent a few minutes stretching. I was surprised no one was mucking around or said a single word. After stretching, we lined up again and Mr Solomon instructed us to run ten laps of the field. He blew the whistle again and we began the first lap.

Everyone seemed to be pretty fit, so we ran in a pack together, with a few people further ahead and one or two trailing behind. So we all finished pretty close to each other.

We resumed standing in a line and Mr Solomon began calling out names. I was panting slightly and didn't know what was happening.

'Brown. Waide. Smith. Jackson. Anderson. McDonell. Goode.' I looked around unsure why my name was called as the other people who had been called all groaned aloud and slowly made their way forward, standing in the middle of the field.

I trailed after Jonas (Anderson, for the sake of the story) and stood with the other six boys.

'Dismissed.' Mr Solomon said and I sighed in relief, ready to go back to my bed. That is, until I noticed none of the seven at the front were leaving, although everyone else, behind us, were filing back into the building. I frowned as I realised we were in for even more work. 'Three more laps of the field.'

I groaned as I started at a slow jog, before getting my second wind and speeding up. I had always been fit, enough, but I wasn't ready for so much work on so little sleep. So, nearing the end of the ten lap run, my legs started burning and I started sweating. I still hadn't recovered, and so I had to force myself to keep going. I didn't want to be the only one to give up.

As we slowed to a stop at the end, we were also dismissed, although I was called back to Mr Solomon's office.

I walked in, wiping sweat off my face and sat down immediately, without bothering to get permission. He didn't seemed to care.

'Zachary, you were admitted to Blackthorne because we saw potential in you.' He set a glass of water in front of me and I gladly picked it up and began sipping it, allowing the relief it gave my throat to last as long as possible. 'You did some bad things, and you got caught. I believe you can learn to do better.' He was talking, without seeming to think too much about what he was saying.

'I know. I need to become someone who can fit into society as a morally good person.' I said with sarcasm. All I wanted right now was to sleep, but Mr Solomon still had more to say.

'Exactly. But that's not who you will really be.' I wasn't sure what he meant so I waited for him to explain. He clicked a button on the wall which I hadn't noticed before. 'You see, the potential we saw in you was that to become an undercover agent. A spy, you might say.'

The room began spinning, literally. The bookcase in the corner turned around to reveal a metallic cabinet, with complicated mechanical locks on the outside. The television disappeared and was replaced with a glass case with an old gun on display, and the photo of him and Cammie at Disneyland changed to one of them in Buckingham Palace, him dressed in a suit with an earpiece and her holding a laptop to her chest. Behind them was the royal family, frantically beckoning to him.

Mr Solomon noticed me staring at the picture. 'I was head of the royal families security detail. They were running late, but Cammie was about to go back to school so I stopped for a photo with her.'

I nodded as though I knew exactly what he was talking about, but for once, I thought he was either insane or I was asleep and dreaming.

'Starting now, this school is very different for you.' His computer screen flashed saying _Code Red Complete_. 'We have been in Code Red since you arrived. Basically that means we have all been acting like this is a normal detention centre, although it's not. We had to make sure you would have the guts and ability to keep up with our real curriculum. From now on, you have new classes, expectations, rules, and rights. When you leave Blackthorne, you will be a government agent and no longer have your criminal record, providing you agree and abide by our rules.'

I nodded slowly, trying to take all this in.

'You will learn Covert Operations, advanced chemistry, biology and physics, college level mathematics, Protection and Enforcement, Countries of the World, Weapons handling, Encryption, Languages, Technology and regular classes, like English, drama, and the like.' Mr Solomon finished his speech and looked at me intently. 'do you understand?'

'Uh, yea, sure.' I mumbled. To be truthful, I had hardly heard what he had just said.

'You're dismissed.'

I bolted out of the room and ran to my dorm. I burst in and found Jonas and Grant already sleeping. I screamed at them. 'Grant! Jonas! Get up! When were you going to tell me this is a spy school? I'm not really in a detention centre? I learn to shoot guns?'

They bolted up at the sound of my voice and began hastily explaining.

'We weren't allowed to-'

'Code Red means no talking about anything 'special' about Blackthorne-'

'Technically it is a detention centre still-'

'Yes, and all sorts of other things-'

I flopped down on my bed, once again and sighed, closing my eyes. 'This is so cool!' I breathed.

**A/N What do you think? No Cammie in this chapter, sorry. Will be in the next though. I made it a spy school. (:**

**Please review and give me some tips and ideas.**

**I'm not so sure about this chapter. As I said at the top, I'm out of inspiration.**


End file.
